Many electronic devices use touch screens for user input. A touch screen sends a signal to the device when a user touches it with, for example, a finger. Currently, many touch screens used in various devices are resistive touch screens. Resistive touch screens may be applied to many types of displays and are relatively inexpensive. A drawback with resistive touch screens is that the resistive touch screen acts as a simple switch, which limits the amount of control a user can exercise through a touch screen input device.
Furthermore, many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, tend to have limited input and output capabilities due to their relatively small size. For example, many mobile communication devices have a fairly small visual display and a limited number of keys for user input. Given the increasing array of features included in mobile communication devices, this limited ability to interact with the mobile communication device can be increasingly troublesome.